This invention relates to a multi sensor information reader for concurrently detecting a selected number of different codes (e.g., bar codes, magnetic codes and/or holographic hidden codes) formed on a surface, and also certain characteristics of the surface on which the codes are formed.
The surfaces to be read (sensed) may be, for example, the surfaces of cards. The cards to be read by information readers embodying the invention may be, for example, commonly used plastic cards which may be used, for example, to draw money from a bank teller type machine. Because of their value, there are counterfeiters who make xe2x80x9cfalsexe2x80x9d cards which attempt to imitate xe2x80x9ctruexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cvalidxe2x80x9d cards in order to withdraw money illegally from these bank teller type machines. To make the xe2x80x9ctruexe2x80x9d cards secure against counterfeiting, the cards are made to include, for example, a combination of two, or more, of the following features: a bar code, a magnetic stripe, a hologram, and a surface having certain predetermined characteristics.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an information reader which can determine whether a card being read contains certain predetermined information. If the card contains the predetermined information the data reader determines that the card is valid and will transmit that information to a host computer, which will then cause appropriate action responsive to the card command. If the card is found not to be valid, the data reader will reject the card and will also perform certain predetermined functions such as informing the host computer that there was an attempt to breach the security of the system.
A reader embodying the invention includes a number of sensors for sensing (reading) information contained on a card, or any surface, to be read. The information derived from each one of the sensors may be used to determine if the card, and/or the information contained thereon, is valid. If the reader recognizes the information read from the card as being valid, the reader will transmit the card information and any corresponding command to a host computer. If the reader determines that the information read from the card does not contain valid information, the reader will reject the card and inform the host computer of an attempt to breach the security of the system.
In a multi-sensor system embodying the invention, each sensor is programmed to sense the presence of a certain (different) condition (or information) on a card (or surface) being read. If the condition to be recognized by a sensor is not present, the sensor produces a signal indicating that the required condition (or information) is not present and the system will treat the card as being invalid. In addition, the outputs of selected sensors are compared with each other to determine whether certain preset relationships exist between, or among, their output signals. The preset relationships must be present for the card to be considered valid by the system.
In one embodiment of the invention a multi sensor reader includes a bar code reading means for sensing bar code data contained on a card in combination with a magnetic data reading means for sensing magnetic data contained on said card.
In another embodiment of the invention a multi sensor reader includes a bar code reading means for sensing bar code data contained on a card, a magnetic data reading means for sensing magnetic data contained on the card and optical sensing means for sensing holographic information contained on the card.
In a still farther embodiment of the invention, a multi sensor reader includes bar code reading means for sensing bar code data contained on a card in combination with a magnetic data reading means for sensing magnetic data contained on the card, a first optical sensing means for sensing holographic information contained on the card, and a second optical sensing means for sensing certain characteristics of the card surface.
In still another embodiment of the invention, a multi sensor reader includes a central processing unit (CPU) coupled to the bar code reading means, to the magnetic data reading means and to the first and second optical sensing means for processing the data sensed by these means.
In a still further embodiment of the invention all the sensors are contained within the same enclosure.
In still another embodiment of the invention, a laser light source is used to illuminate a card (or surface) to produce light reflections to be sensed by first and second optical sensing means for comparing the signals received by the optical sensing means.
In a still further embodiment of the invention, the first and second optical means are uniquely assembled and include a unique aperture and slit assembly.